b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Baraggan Luisenbarn/Powers
Powers & Abilities Flight: '''Like most Arrancar and Shinigami, Baraggan is able to fly or levitate. '''Axeman: Baraggan is skillful at using his Zanpakutō defensively in battle, proven in his fight against Suì-Fēng and Marechiyo Ōmaeda, only utilizing his raw power when actually attacking. Before his death, he threw it as a final attempt to kill Sōsuke Aizen. Enhanced Strength: Despite his elderly appearance, Baraggan possesses great physical strength. He crushed his armrest made of bone and later punched his hand through the rest of his throne in order to retrieve his Zanpakutō. He wields his large Zanpakutō with enough force to slice through large buildings with only a casual swing.The force of his swing is strong enough to cut buildings in two from a mile away. Immense Reiatsu: As a member of the top four Espada, Baraggan is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside Las Noches because such a release could destroy the entire fortress. His spiritual power is dark red. It was powerful enough to send a shockwave across the fake Karakura Town when he exerted it. As he was known as the King of Hueco Mundo, his powers were vast and well known. Keen Intellect: Baraggan is a perceptive man, deducing the Jureichi was a fake and the four pillars needed to be destroyed in order to reveal the real Karakura Town. He seemed to be aware of the exact locations of the pillars. He is just as perceptive in battle, seeing through Suì-Fēng's attack strategy. Descorrer '''(Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. He used one to travel to the fake Karakura Town. '''Sonido: Baraggan can use Sonído, though his exact level of skill with it is unknown. He has used the technique very sparingly, employing it only to appear before Marechiyo Ōmaeda as he fled, and to evade an unsuspected attack. Senescencia(セネスセンシア, Senesusenshia; Spanish for "Senescence"): As the Espada who represents aging, Baraggan can dilate time around him, thereby reducing the speed of any target which comes near him and making their efforts at attacking him useless, giving him sufficient time to counter them. He used this aspect of the ability in his fight against Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda so they were incapable of landing a hit on him. The ability allows him to accelerate the age of whatever he touches, causing the appropriate damage which comes with aging. He aged Suì-Fēng's left arm to the point where its bones broke after becoming very brittle. His proficiency in this ability is so great, he moved next to Suì-Fēng, a Shinigami known for her great speed, and lightly tapped her on the shoulder, while the latter could only react with confusion at what just transpired. Zanpakutō Arrogante (Spanish for "Arrogant"): Unlike most Arrancar, Baraggan's Zanpakutō takes the form of a large, double-headed battleaxe, with a pair of rounded blades and a slit-eye pendant in the middle of its focal point. During the battle in the fake Karakura Town, he initially kept it hidden in his throne. Resurrección: The release phrase of Arrogante is "Rot". When releasing his Zanpakutō, Baraggan, holding it out in front of him with its axe-head pointing downwards, declares the release. Releasing red Reiatsu, the slit-eye pendant between the axe-blades begins to generate numerous jet-black and purple flames, which, burning away Baraggan's flesh, reduce his entire body to little more than a skeleton, with his head becoming a skull and his hands and arms being reduced to bone, though he retains both of his armbands. Afterwards, Baraggan's body becomes draped in a purple cloak, with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak, which gives him a macabre appearance strongly reminiscent of a lich. Several lengths of golden chain, originally worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of his armbands. The eye from his Zanpakutō is now worn at the center of his chest near his neck as an elegant pendant. The sandals of his uniform become white, pointed-toe boots. His crown-like mask fragment turns into a full, extravagantly decorated, bejeweled crown, with a chain running downward on the left side. He retains the scar present on his right eye from his previous form, visible now as an apparent crack in the same location. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Baraggan's natural abilities are enhanced. :*'Enhanced Hierro': Baraggan's natural Hierro is enhanced, allowing him to take a direct hit from Suì-Fēng's bankai and only have the left part of his skull and his lower right arm destroyed *'Enhanced 'Senescencia: While in his Resurrección, Baraggan can age and deteriorate every object around him: even the very building he walks upon begins deteriorating from his mere presence. Because of this, he is protected from most close-range and melee attacks, for everything which comes within a specific range of him rapidly ages and disintegrates before actually making contact. Baraggan deteriorated numerous rocks thrown at him by Ōmaeda's Shikai as they made contact with his field. He used the ability on Suì-Fēng's Bankai to make it explode far away from him, allowing him to escape the blast relatively undamaged. *'Respira '(死の息吹 (レスピラ), resupira; Spanish for "Breathe", Japanese for "Breath of Death"): Baraggan unleashes a black and purple, smoke-like miasma, which, radiating outward from him, ages and rots anything which it comes into contact with. It moved fast enough to strike Suì-Fēng while she was attempting to escape from it at full speed. The miasma decayed the skin on Suì-Fēng's left arm until only shredded clothes and her arm's skeleton were left behind. Even after escaping the attack, the deterioration continued until the afflicted area was amputated. Baraggan can control its speed, purposely releasing a slower Respira when chasing Ōmaeda. Respira can dissolve Kido, which Baraggan demonstrated when he destroyed a Kidō cage which Hachigen Ushōda had imprisoned him in. Baraggan explained this aspect by stating because all living things eventually die, the things which they create eventually die as well. Under normal circumstances, Baraggan is protected from the effects of this ability, but this protection is negated if his Respira somehow enters his own body. However, this attack cannot affect those who are immortal and cannot age, like Professor Paradox. Hachigen Ushoda *Gran Caída (滅亡の斧 (グラン･カイダ), guran kaida; Spanish for "Great Fall", Japanese for "Axe of Ruin"): Baraggan wields a Resurrección form of his original double-bladed axe, which he keeps hidden within his cloak. It is the same axe he used as the King of Hueco Mundo, before he became an Arrancar. The axe itself has a much slimmer and darker appearance than its predecessor. It sports two pointed blades and a large spike protruding outwards from its center, in place of the now-absent slit-eye pendant. There are four golden chains present around the base of the spike, which extend into his cloak and attach to an ornate bracelet worn around his right wrist. Just as before, he wields the axe with a single hand. Baraggan uses this in an attempt to finish Ōmaeda off, referring to it as Ōmaeda's "guillotine". :Hachigen Ushoda Category:Character Subpages Category:Powers & Abilities